Mirror
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Apakah kamu percaya karma? Karma berlaku seperti refleksi diri kita sendiri saat kita bercermin. Pair : HijiGin slight ShinGin. WARN : OOC, BL, Implicit Lemon, M-Preg, Bullying, Suicide act.


**Mirror**

 **Gintama**

 **Rated : M  
**

 **Main chara : Hijikata Toushiro, Sakata Gintoki, Shinpachi Shimura.  
**

 **Pair : HijiGin slight ShinGin  
**

 **Warn : OOC, BL, Implicit Lemon, M-Preg, Bullying, Suicide act.**

 **Modern AU  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok pemuda dengan surai perak sedang duduk di tepian atap sekolah. Netra marun miliknya memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di dasar sana. Netra marun itu terlihat kosong walaupun dalam pandangannya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas murid-murid yang sedang melakukan kegiatan di lapangan sekolah itu terlihat bagai semut-semut kecil yang berjalan merayap di atas tanah.

Angin hangat khas musim semi menerpa wajahnya yang berkulit putih pucat. Namun kehangatan itu sama sekali tidak bisa mendinginkan jiwa dan raganya yang sudah mendingin. Angin pula lah yang merambatkan bunyi lonceng sekolah pertanda bahwa istirahat telah selesai sampai ke telinganya. Dia pun menuruti aturan tersebut, dan beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

Si perak menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Langkah per langkah dia tempuh. Enggan untuk maju, namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melewati satu-satunya jalan kembali ke kelasnya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia melewati lorong tersebut.

Sampai di depan pintu kelas, niat untuk memasuki ruang ajar itu semakin membuatnya menyesali keputusannya untuk melangkah maju ke tempat ini. Dia menghela nafas berat. Lalu kepala perak itu menggeleng-geleng pelan. Berusaha untuk merontokkan semua hal negatif yang berada di kepalanya.

Baru satu langkah kakinya memasuki ruang kelas, secara otomatis semua sorot mata itu kembali padanya.

Karena kehadirannya menjadi pusat perhatian. Sorot-sorot mata sinis, remeh, jahat, dan semuanya jatuh pada pemuda dengan surai perak bergelombang itu. Tidak hanya pandangan yang melecehkan dirinya, suara-suara bisikan pun mulai terdengar dari orang satu yang ke lainnya saat pemuda itu tetap terus berjalan menuju ke meja belajar miliknya.

Ada mungkin lima langkah dari pintu ke meja dan kursi miliknya, di atas meja miliknya terdapat selembar kertas hasil ulangan dengan angka seratus, _plus_ hiasan coret-coretan yang dia yakini bukan dari guratan pena _sensei_ -nya. Tapi ulah dari teman-teman kelasnya. Dia hanya berdiri menatapi kertas hasil ulangan minggu kemarin dengan tatapan datar. Beralih dari kertas ulangannya, dia juga mendapati kursi miliknya dibuangi sampah organik seperti sayuran dan buah-buahan busuk.

Tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang ingin mereka lihat dari pemuda itu, akhirnya salah satunya menarik pelatuk.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan nilai yang selalu sempurna di setiap ulangan di adakan?"

"Benar! Aneh sekali! Bahkan aku yang mati-matian belajar saja susah sekali untuk menyentuh angka itu!"

Si perak tetap tidak bergeming menanggapi ocehan-ocehan itu.

Lalu, ada seseorang lagi yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya berdiri menyusul si pemuda itu. Dari belakang dia mendorongnya sehingga si perak tadi terjungkal ke depan menjatuhi kursi kotornya tadi. Alhasil seragam pemuda itu kotor dan berbau tidak sedap. Anak-anak satu kelas pun tertawa melihat penindasan yang tidak bermoral seperti itu yang menimpa teman satu kelasnya.

"Gintoki! Kau bau busuk!"

Gintoki, nama pemuda yang menjadi bulan-bulanan teman satu kelasnya itu. Walaupun sudah jatuh dan dicela oleh teman-temannya, dia tetap diam. Dia tidak mengeluarkan perlawanan, bahkan suara decikan lidah pun tidak. Sorot manik merah itu tetap datar, seakan tidak menganggap apapun yang barusan di lakukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Hey, Gintoki, bagaimana caramu bisa mendapatkan nilai-nilai itu?"

"Apa kau menyogok _sensei_ untuk selalu menuliskan angka seratus di setiap hasil ulanganmu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan— kau menjual keperjakaanmu untuk guru-guru di sekolah ini?"

Tidak tahu kesan humornya dari mana, celoteh-celoteh yang menyakitkan hati itu membuat gelak tawa seisi kelas. Karna merasa mereka tidak cukup untuk memprovokasi perasaan Gintoki, dengan kesal mereka menyeret Gintoki dari kelas mereka dengan cara menarik rambut perak bergelombang itu.

"Kh!" Gintoki merasakan sakit di bagian atas kepalanya saat dengan kasar mereka menyeretnya keluar.

"Pergi sana, dasar bodoh!"

"Benar!"

"Kami tidak butuh sampah bau sepertimu!"

Gintoki tetap diseret tanpa ampun oleh mereka. Walaupun ingin berontak, dia tidak akan bisa. Karena teman-teman sekelasnya pun mengiringinya untuk bisa mengusirnya dari kelas. Bukan hanya mengusirnya, dia juga dilemparkan dari kelasnya sampai-sampai punggungnya menghantam tembok di koridor seberang.

Dia diam.

Cukup puas, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan pemuda malang itu.

Dari kejauhan derap langkah kaki menggaung di koridor di mana Gintoki saat ini masih duduk tak berdaya. Deru nafasnya terselingi disetiap langkahnya yang besar dan tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang dia kejar. Namun satu tujuan pasti untuknya. Bisa menggapai orang itu.

"Gintoki!" Seseorang itu memanggil namanya sekitar lima meter dari dirinya saat ini.

Telinga dan kepalanya bisa mengingat dengan baik. Siapa pemilik suara itu. "Shinpachi _-kun_..." Lirihnya lemah.

Iris coklat di balik _frame_ kacamata pemuda bernama Shimura Shinpachi itu terbelalak melihat si perak teronggok tak berdaya di hadapannya. Menggeram pelan, Shinpachi melipat satu lututnya untuk bisa sejajar dengan Gintoki. "Mereka melakukan ini padamu lagi?"

Gintoki tidak menyahut.

Tanpa perlu menjawab pun Shinpachi tahu ini perbuatan siapa. Akhirnya dia mengambil lengan Gintoki, dan melingkarkan di lehernya. Dia membantu Gintoki untuk berdiri dan memapahnya pergi dari sana.

Di ruang ganti pakaian olahraga dan loker khusus anak laki-laki, Shinpachi membantu Gintoki memakaikan baju seragam olahraga miliknya. Kebetulan hari ini pelajaran olahraga tidak ada di karenakan gurunya sedang absen. Jadi dia memilih berada di kelas daripada berolahraga bersama teman-temannya. Jujur Shinpachi juga bukan anak yang suka bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Dikarenakan sifat dan wataknya yang tidak bersahabat.

Setelah memakaikan kaos olahraganya pada Gintoki, dia sedikit tersenyum. "Maaf, aku hanya punya ini. lebih baik daripada menggunakan seragam milikmu yang sudah kotor 'kan?"

Kepala Gintoki mengangguk.

Shinpachi lalu duduk di samping Gintoki yang sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya. Dia tidak keberatan jika si perak tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, mungkin cukup dengan kehadirannya bisa membuat si pemilik mata ruby itu tenang dan merasa tidak sendiri lagi. Tidak lama berselang, Shinpachi merasa pundaknya sedang disandari oleh sesuatu. Dilihat ke samping kanannya, kepala perak itu bersandar padanya.

"Shinpachi _-kun_..." Panggil Gintoki kepada penolongnya hari ini.

Sahutnya halus. "Ya?"

"Kenapa Shinpachi _-kun_ begitu perduli padaku?" Tanyanya dengan lirih suara yang penuh luka.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Shinpachi prihatin. Karena terdengar seperti Gintoki tidak bisa bisa menerima kebaikan pemuda bermarga Shimura itu di mana orang-orang lain sibuk menindas batinnya. Shinpachi pun meraih kepala pemuda yang bersandar pasrah di dirinya. Dia mengusap-usap rambut perak bergelombang itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sahabatku bukan?" Lempar lagi Shinpachi kepada Gintoki. Dikecupnya kepala yang tadi sempat tersakiti itu.

Shinpachi adalah satu-satunya orang seantero sekolah ini yang menganggap Gintoki adalah sahabatnya, di mana orang-orang menganggap si perak hanyalah sampah.

Ada sebab kenapa Gintoki dianggap sampah oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Dia adalah sumber kecemburuan dari banyak hal. Namun, satu alasan pasti kenapa dia selalu dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh orang-orang itu.

Gintoki adalah orang yang jenius, dan masuk dengan mudahnya ke sekolah elit ini. Tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang dari kantong sepeserpun. Maklum, Gintoki adalah anak kurang mampu dan hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dari pemerintah. Berbeda dari kaum-kaum kelas atas yang mengandalkan uang dan kekayaan orang tuanya. Nama Yoshida Gintoki selalu berada di peringkat teratas selama dua tahun belakangan. Nilai-nilai pun tidak pernah bergeser dari angka sempurna.

Mungkin di mata orang-orang itu Gintoki adalah sampah, tapi tidak untuk Shinpachi. Pria keturunan ningrat dari keluarga Shimura ini begitu menyayangi Gintoki dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya di dunia ini.

Shinpachi pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh preman sekolah lain sewaktu masih SMP. Sebenarnya pertahanan dan ilmu bela diri pemuda dengan kacamata itu cukup tinggi, sehingga dia mengulur waktu untuk bisa menikmati hidangan utamanya, tidak di duga, Gintoki datang dan melindungi Shinpachi yang sedang terkapar di tanah.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa ragu dan ketakutan dari sosok asing itu. Dengan kedua kaki dan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Gintoki berusaha yang sekuat dia bisa untuk melindungi Shinpachi. Tidak dianya, kini giliran Gintoki yang dihabisi oleh preman-preman tersebut mengetahui si perak merupakan mangsa yang empuk.

Dari situlah, Shinpachi bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan orang itu, sahabat pertama miliknya, Gintoki.

Walaupun jujur di dasar lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dan terkunci rapat, terdapat setitik rasa cinta yang dia simpan di sana untuk Yoshida Gintoki. Namun demi nama ningrat keluarga Shimura, dan kewarasannya sebagai laki-laki, dia menyimpan dan mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu hari ini, Gintoki." Jemari besar Shinpachi masih menyisiri helaian perak tersebut.

Gintoki mengulas senyum tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat oleh kasat mata. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang Shinpachi _-kun_ bersamaku lagi hari ini."

"Hari ini adalah hari yang berat bagimu. Tidurlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terjaga untukmu." Suara _bass_ pemuda berkacamata itu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan bagi Gintoki.

"Terima kasih... Shinpachi _-kun_." Akhirnya kelopak mata itu menutup manik marun yang hampir separuh harinya melihat hal-hal yang lelah dia hadapi.

Shinpachi kembali mengecup helaian perak yang saat ini beranjak istirahat di sampingnya. " _Oyasumi_ , Gintoki..."

.

.

Di atas gedung sekolah, seperti biasanya. Gintoki menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri tanpa kehadiran sahabatnya, Shinpachi. Karena berbeda kelas, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Saat ini Shinpachi harus meninggalkannya sendiri karena sebagai anggota OSIS dia harus menghadiri rapat perpisahan kelas tiga yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan ke depan. Ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi Shinpachi dan Gintoki bersekolah di neraka kecil ini.

Tapi walaupun sendiri, Gintoki tidak merasa sedih. Karena bisa terlihat dari air muka pemuda itu, terlihat ada senyum tipis di bibirnya, dan raut wajah yang menunjukkan rasa puas. Berbeda dari raut wajah yang menunjukkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Apa pasal yang bisa membuat Gintoki tersenyum? Dari neraka kecil tempatnya saat ini menimba ilmu, hanya ada dua hal yang bisa membuatnya menorehkan ekspresi itu. Yaitu kehadiran Shinpachi, dan juga hobinya. Melukis.

Dari guratan kuas yang dia lukiskan di kertas gambar A4 kini terciptalah sebuah gambar bunga bakung bersama dengan seekor kumbang. Lukisan sederhana itu membuat batinnya puas. Karena inspirasi dalam kepala dan hatinya tercurahkan dengan apik di kertas ini di dukung suasana yang tenang saat ini.

Asyik dengan dunia imajinasinya, tidak disadari oleh Gintoki bahwa selain dirinya, ada lagi seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya di ambang pintu akses menuju atap sekolah. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si perak yang masih menghayati pekerjaanya.

Tangan pemuda itu langsung menyambar tubuh Gintoki dari belakang. Sontak si empunya badan terkejut, dan otomatis gerak tubuhnya memberontak.

"A-Apa?! Le-lepaskan!" Gintoki memberontak dalam kungkungan pelukan pemuda yang tiba-tiba menariknya dalam pelukan yang kasar itu.

Tapi tubuh Gintoki tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti semenjak dia merupakan orang yang pasif, dan jarang bergerak. Sekeras apapun usahanya kekuatan yang dia keluarkan dia selalu gagal untuk lari dari pemuda itu.

"Wangi... wangi tubuh ini..." Endusnya sambil menciumi bagian leher Gintoki dengan membabi buta.

Rasa geli dan jijik dia rasakan baik lahir dan batinnya saat nafas panas dan deru nafsu pemuda tak wajar itu menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman basah. Tapi dia tidak menikmatinya, dia masih berusaha untuk lepas darinya.

"Tidak! Lepas kan aku!" Gintoki berupaya mendorong pundak pemuda yang berada di atasnya saat ini.

Ada hasil dari dorongan tangan si perak, berjarak tiga puluh senti, namun dia kembali lagi dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa ditahan oleh Gintoki. "Tidak akan!"

Sepasang netra marun itu membelalak horor saat dengan paksa tangan orang itu menarik baju seragamnya. Kancing-kancing di kemeja seragamnya pun berterbangan entah kemana. Terlihatlah dada bidang namun ringkih milik Gintoki dengan jelas. Bak binatang lapar, dia langsung menikmati hidangan pembuka yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Gintoki tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Lehernya dicekik. Kesadarannya berangsur menjauh. Dia benar-benar santapan yang lezat di netra _navy_ itu. Pasrah, tanpa perlawanan, wajah yang merona merah, nafas yang terengah-engah, Gintoki begitu menggoda untuknya dijamah. Ditengah ketidak berdayaanya dia masih sempat menangkap sesuatu di pandangannya yang sudah memburam karena air mata dan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

Dilihatnya sebuah _name-tag_ yang terpasang di saku sebelah kiri _blazer_ pemuda yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya itu.

Nama itu adalah—

Hijikata Toushiro.

.

.

Gintoki tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Lehernya dicekik. Kesadarannya berangsur menjauh. Ditengah ketidak berdayaanya dia masih sempat menangkap sesuatu di pandangannya yang sudah memburam karena air mata dan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

Dilihatnya sebuah _name-tag_ yang terpasang di saku sebelah kiri _blazer_ pemuda yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya itu.

Nama itu adalah—

Hijikata Toushiro.

Selesai bergumul dengan nafsu, dan kenikmatan Hijikata, nama pemuda dengan surai hitam dan juga sepasang manik _navy_ itu menaikkan lagi celananya. Mendapatkan kenikmatan duniawi dari tubuh surai perak, dia meninggalkan pemuda malang itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak mata Gintoki terasa berat untuk terbuka, namun kesadarannya memaksa untuk membukanya. Dia melihat tubuhnya kini sudah tergeletak lemas seorang diri. Kemeja yang dia kenakan, hampir seluruh kancingnya hilang. Celananya yang masih belum terpasang. Memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang layu dan basah. Saat dia hendak duduk, dia merasakan perih yang luar biasa di bagian pinggang sampai ke bawah. Selain rasa nyeri dia juga merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang masih memenuhi bagian dalam lubangnya.

Seketika kejadian tak bermoral yang dilakukan pemuda bernama Hijikata itu terulang lagi dalam ingatannya. Tak terasa, air mata mulai kembali berjatuhan. Saat dia menyadari bahwa, dia sudah tak lagi suci dengan cara yang keji seperti itu. Kesuciannya telah direnggut oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal dan tidak pernah dia cintai.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kejadian di atap sekolah itu. Hari-hari yang dilalui Gintoki semakin berat. Tapi dia tetap menyembunyikan kejadian itu dari sahabatnya, Shinpachi. Saat ini dia berada di kamar kecil sekolah. Dia hampir tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran seharian ini. Karena dia selalu merasa mual dan pusing. Beberapa teman-temannya memergoki Gintoki muntah-muntah di westafel sekolah. Tidak perduli ada orangnya atau tidak, dengan gamblangnya mereka berbicara mengenai keadaan Gintoki.

"Heh? Kenapa dengan Gintoki?"

"Entahlah. Belakangan ini jalannya juga sempoyongan!"

"Eh?! Benar kah?!"

"Iya! Bahkan saat jam pelajaran pun selalu izin ke toilet!"

"Jangan-jangan dugaan kita kalau dia menjual keperjakaanya itu benar!"

"Wah-wah, pasti salah satu di antara mereka ada yang bocor dan tidak memakai kondom!"

"Selamat ya, atas kehamilan pertamanya!"

"Asyik ya, bisa menjual keperjakaan dan hamil lalu menikah dengan _sensei-sensei_ kaya!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Gintoki menulikan indera pendengarannya yang masih bekerja dengan baik. Tetapi tanggapan mereka mengenai sakitnya ini mungkin ada benarnya. Dia telah diperkosa, dan kemungkinan untuk hamil itu besar, semenjak saat itu pelakunya meninggalkan banyak benih di dalam sana. Dia pun pergi dengan tertatih-tatih keluar meninggalkan orang-orang tersebut.

Akhirnya gosip mengenai kehamilan Gintoki menyebar ke seluruh sekolah tidak kurang dari seminggu. Dari tingkat bawah sampai atas. Kenapa cepat menyebar? Karena siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Yoshida Gintoki? Nama yang selalu bertengger di puncak nilai tertinggi SMA elit itu tidak pernah lepas dari singgasana di atas sana. Bisa dibilang dia selebriti dengan nasib yang buruk di kalangan teman-temannya.

Namun kabar burung itu tidak seluruhnya dipercayai oleh murid-murid di sana. Karena bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki hamil? Apakah ada pembuktian sains yang menjelaskannya? Dan berbagai tanggapan aneh lainnya. Akhirnya kabar itu sampai ke telinga seseorang yang selalu menjadi sandaran Gintoki ketika pemuda itu lelah dengan kehidupan sekolah ini, Shinpachi. Belakangan ini dia sulit untuk bertemu dengan si perak itu. Karena kesibukan OSIS, eskul, dan sebagainya.

Sudah sering menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Gintoki untuk menanyakan kabar itu, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan si pemilik netra marun itu di manapun di area sekolah. Bahkan tempat-tempat favorit mereka berdua di neraka ini.

Pernah suatu hari dalam pencariannya, dia mendengar orang yang bergosip mengenai kehamilan Gintoki. Tidak perlu menahan lagi amarah yang dia pendam beberapa hari ini, dia langsung menghajar orang-orang itu tanpa ampun. Shinpachi adalah tipe orang yang bukan yang ingin kau ajak mencari masalah. Dia orang yang kuat dan kasar jika diperlukan, apalagi itu menyangkut orang yang dia cintai, Gintoki.

Di sisi lain, bukan hanya pemuda berkacamata itu saja yang mencari keberadaan Gintoki. Tapi, Hijikata juga. Sudah belakangan semenjak dia mendengar bahwa pemuda yang dia perkosa beberapa minggu lalu itu hamil, entah itu hanya lelucon, atau benar-benar terjadi, dia ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia berikan padanya.

Hari ini, dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa orang yang dia cari-cari itu saat ini kembali ada di atap sekolah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada alasan lain bagi Gintoki untuk tidak menyukai tempat yang jauh dari perhatian orang-orang yang membencinya.

Langkah per langkah anak tangga dia naiki. Menuju puncak di mana lantai teratas gedung sekolah dia bisa menemukan sosok bersurai perak itu. Sampai di atas sana, dia membuka pintu akses satu-satunya jalur keluar masuk tempat favorit Gintoki. Berharap bahwa dia ada di sana.

Selisih beberapa menit dari Hijikata, Shinpachi juga meniti anak tangga yang bisa mengantarkannya ke tempat favorit sahabatnya untuk menyendiri. Sama dengan Hijikata, dia berharap bahwa sahabat yang beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya itu akan muncul batang hidungnya di sana.

Kembali ke Hijikata, _navy_ itu menyapu pemandangan atap sekolah yang kosong. Tidak terlihat sosok yang dia cari di atas sana. Harapannya pupus. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan si perak. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Saat berbalik dia mendengar suara derit dari engsel karatan pintu gudang yang terletak di pojok kanan atap sekolah.

Aneh, tidak biasanya pintu gudang itu terbuka.

Apa mungkin ada siswa lain yang mencuri barang di gudang yang sudah lama tidak terpakai itu? Karena keberadaan gudang itu sudah lama diabaikan, mungkin saja ada beberapa siswa yang iseng mencuri barang-barang di sana untuk dijual. Kalau pun salah satu barang di sana hilang, pihak sekolah juga pasti tidak memusingkannya.

"Dasar sembrono." Umpat Hijikata pelan. Dia pun berjalan menuju ke gudang tua tadi untuk menutup pintunya yang menghasilkan bunyi yang mengganggu pendengarannya itu.

Saat sudah sampai di depan gudang tua tersebut, sepasang iris _navy_ itu terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Nafasnya tercekat tepat di kerongkongannya, seakan pemandangan yang dilihat oleh indera pengelihatannya itu adalah sosok yang tak terlihat yang mencekik lehernya. Tubuhnya membatu, suara tidak bisa dia keluarkan, seakan tubuhnya mati rasa melihat apa yang didapati di gudang tua ini.

Sesosok Gintoki dengan leher terjerat tali tambang di langit-langit pelapon gudang, dan juga pergelangan tangan yang teriris-iris. Darah segar masih menetes satu per satu dari nadi tangannya. Bukan hanya tangannya, diperhatikan juga olehnya tali tambang yang melingkari leher Gintoki juga kotor dengan darah. Kemungkinan Gintoki juga mengiris lehernya sebelum melakukan aksi gantung diri tersebut.

"GINTOKI!"

Jeritan Hijikata terdengar oleh Shinpachi yang sudah sampai di lima anak tangga terakhir. Seketika Shinpachi mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai puncak. Saat sampai di atas sana, dia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar memukul batinnya.

Dia menemukan tubuh sahabatnya berlumuran darah dan tidak bernyawa. Hijikata sudah menurunkan tubuh itu dan membawanya keluar dari gudang tempat dia menemukan jenasah Gintoki. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan tali tambang yang masih menjerat leher si perak.

"Gintoki! Gintoki!" Shinpachi berlutut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gintoki yang sudah mulai kaku. Air mata dari pemuda berkacamata itu sudah tidak lagi dapat dibendung begitu dia sudah tahu pasti tidak mungkin Gintoki bisa selamat dari luka-luka yang memutus urat nadinya itu.

Hijikata melihat betapa perdulinya Shinpachi kepada orang itu. Namun dia tahu kalau usahanya untuk membawa Gintoki kembali sadar itu sia-sia. Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu mengangkat tubuh Gintoki yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya jika kita berdiam diri di sini..." Gumam Hijikata dalam.

Masih dalam rasa terpukul, tidak percaya, emosi yang bercampur aduk di dalam dada Shinpachi tidak bisa mencegah dirinya menghentikan Hijikata yang membawa Gintoki begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan darinya. Dia hanya bisa terperangah saat Hijikata membawa jenasah Gintoki. Sampai punggung orang itu hilang dari pandangannya, dia melihat sesuatu yang jatuh dari celana milik Gintoki.

Sebuah kertas yang sudah tidak rapi lagi bentuknya.

Dia lalu bangkit dari simpuhannya, dan beranjak ke kertas tersebut.

Kertas yang berbentuk gumpalan, itu dibukanya.

Manik coklat itu mengembang saat dia tahu isi kertas yang sudah bernoda darah itu —

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak kematian Yoshida Gintoki di SMA Gintama. Yang terpukul bukan hanya keluarga Yoshida yang merupakan keluarga Gintoki, dan juga Shimura Shinpachi, satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki oleh surai perak itu. Tapi, orang itu. Merasakan duka dan kehilangan yang mendalam setelah mendapati sosok perak itu gantung diri di gudang tua di atas atap sekolah. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Gintoki dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa, dia orang yang tanpa perduli dengan sekitarnya membopong jenasah yang bersimbah darah di mana siswa-siswa SMA Gintama menjerti histeris ketakutan saat melihat melihat dirinya dan Gintoki kotor oleh darah.

Ini adalah hari ketiga dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri di kamar dengan meninju dinding kamarnya berkali-kali sampai-sampai dinding apartemen mewah yang dia tinggali seorang diri itu retak. Bukan hanya temboknya, tapi tulang jari-jarinya pun juga ikut retak harus menghantam dinding beton itu. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit itu.

Dilihatnya tangannya sudah membiru dan berdarah. Luka-luka memar dan lecet menghiasi punggung tangannya. Dari sela-sela jarinya, iris _navy_ itu menangkap sesuatu yang berada di meja belajarnya. Dua barang yang sekarang keberadaanya kini sia-sia untuknya.

Dua barang itu adalah sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah yang berukuran 5x5 cm yang di dalamnya terdapat cincin platina bertahta berlian merah, dan juga sebuah jimat dengan kantung kain berwarna merah berjenis _Anzan_. Sebuah _omamori_ yang dia beli dari kuil setelah dia mendengar gosip bahwa Gintoki sedang hamil. Jimat untuk keselamatan kehamilan itu akan dia berikan Gintoki.

Dia meraih _omamori_ dan kotak perhiasan itu. Lalu dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa di tangannya, dia menghempaskan kedua benda itu ke tembok. Alhasil cincin yang berada di dalam kotak perhiasan tadi terpental dan jatuh ke lantai kamarnya.

Sesak, darah di dalam tubuhnya memanas, amarah di dalam dadanya kembali berkecamuk, suara jeritan tuan muda keluarga Hijikata itu tidak terdengar karena samar oleh suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar di kota Tokyo hari ini.

Seharusnya, di hari di mana dia menemukan Gintoki gantung diri, dia bisa menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda itu.

Seharusnya, di hari di mana dia menemukan Gintoki sudah tidak lagi bernyawa, dia bisa melamar Gintoki dan mengajaknya untuk ke pelaminan bersama selepas mereka lulus dari sekolah ini.

Seharusnya, di hari di mana dia menemukan Gintoki tidak akan pernah mengampuninya, dia bisa mengatakan betapa bahagianya dirinya mendengar kabar burung bahwa Gintoki saat itu mengandung benih cintanya. Dia tidak perduli itu hanya gurauan atau tidak. Dia bahagia saat bisa bersatu dengan Gintoki, tubuh dan jiwanya yang pernah dia rasakan...

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat—

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


End file.
